Shigyōkushu Nara
Shigyōkushu Nara (死玉偏朱, Nara Shigyokushu) is a shinobi of Khonohagakure's Nara clan. Renown as the Tactician King (戦術王, Senjutsu-ō), he is one of konoha's most brilliant minds, and regularly requested by the hokage, along with different chunin and jōnin squads for his expertise to complete missions without life threatening casualties. Background ---- 'Early Life' Shigyokushu's mother died of an unknown illness when he was 3 years old, his father, Shimazu Nara raised him during his earlier years. Shimazu was a famous shinobi known throughout the lands alongside his partner, Gouzenma Namikaze as Konoha's top war general; Shigyō held his dad in high esteem because he was a ninja that saved Konoha on more than one occasion. One day Shimazu was issued an espionage mission by the Hokage, his mission was to gather intelligence about a small country who had bad blood with the Land of Fire, specifically Konoha. He was also tasked with preventing the war between the two lands by eliminating their military forces with the aid of Gouzenma and a few other squads. During the eradication, Gouzenma was almost killed by one of the village's jōnin chief—before Gouzenma could be killed, Shimazu rushed to his subordinate's rescue and sacrificed his life. When Gouzenma returned back to Konoha, he gave news to Shigyōkushu that his father was killed in action. Gouzenma adopted Shigyo because he felt in debt to his superior, Shimazu. Prior to his mother and father's passing, Shigyo was never much of a talker, but he did have an amicable presence to him. However, after his sudden loss of family, Shigyo became angry and aloof—by the time he joined the academy he started fights with other children to calm his rage. He was in danger of repeating the academy because he was not focused on any of his studies, but that changed after he met the chūnin, Gajasura Uchiha who was 3 years older than him at the time. One day after being verbally disciplined by Gouzenma on his failing grades, Shigyo was overcome by emotions and ran into Senju Forest. Feeling like he had nothing to live for, he started a fire and planned to jump in it; before he could he was stopped and smacked by Gajasura. Responding with blind fury, Shigyo attacked Gajasura, but was easily defeated. Shigyo came to his senses after listening and befriending Gajasura, his grades improved drastically while in the academy, not only that, but his combat ability was properly put on display to the jōnin that were observing him. Shigyō was like his father, but showed even more promise to the village to the point he was hailed as a prodigy. His impressive accomplishments allowed him to graduate a little earlier than his peers, he was recruited into a team lead by Gouzenma Namikaze. Despite his change in attitude, something dark still lingered in Shigyo, he developed a philosophy of power and realized that weakness did not belong anywhere on the battle field. Shigyo blamed Gouzenma for his weakness which caused the death of his father for many years, his negative view on life along with the treatment of his teammates resulted in his termination from squad 8. After completing and passing the chunin exams, Shigyō was assigned to the Anbu black ops by the hokage due to his growing darkness. 'Anbu Career' Gouzenma strongly requested that Shigyō be appointed to the Anbu Black Ops because his emotional state was declining into a deep-seated depression. Gouzenma felt like being in the anbu would help with his condition, but it only made Shigyo worse; Shigyo's cold hearted nature became potent enough to place him in the position of being the anbu captain of "Team Hikage" (日陰, Shade). He indulged in his rage so much that he terrified his own teammates at times, earning him the nick name "Ruthless Killer, Shigyo" (冷酷なキラー, Reikokuna kirā, Shigyo). One day Shigyo was given a special mission, one similar to his father, he was assigned to track down a village rat who was apart of the anbu black ops. He was also ordered to assassinate the target and its parties in order to preserve Konoha's secrets—during Shigyo's investigation he discovered that the culprit was not apart of the anbu, but was a jōnin who was identified as Gouzenma Namikze. The discovery left an emotional wound in Shigyō which made him hate Gouzenma, he even went so far to consider that Gouzenma aided enemies in the past when his father died. Shigyo trailed Gouzenma to Gifu Bridge to confront him, and when he did, Shigyo could not bring himself to kill someone so close without having answers. The battle between the two lead to Shigyo receiving life threatening injures, so much that he went blind in one eye and suffered enough to have his stamina permanently halved. With the aid of Gajasura leading a rescue team, Shigyo was able to walk away with his life, Gajasura's unit was also able to assassinate the individuals who had relations with Gouzenma after extracting intelligence from them, thus protecting Konoha's secrets. Unfortunately, Gouzenma vanished and could not be found by the rescue unit, more importantly, Shigyō never understood why Gouzenma chose to betray him and the village. The Hokage listened to the reports and realized how troubled and kind Shigyō's heart truly was, the Hokage told Shigyō that after so many years that he should have never been in the anbu. Gouzenma's motives for Shigyo being recommended into the anbu was taken into question, but wasn't discussed between the two. The Hokage relived Shigyō of his services and returned him to the standard forces where he became a Jōnin. Early in his career as a Jonin he was still depressed and didn't see a point in life since he wasn't working as an anbu member, but his duty as Jōnin kept him from doing such. After he learned about the deaths of Saotome and Niwashi Uchiha, he felt bad for their son, Sensoba Uchiha, and could relate to his story, however he could not reach out due to orders on how sensitive the situation was. Much of Shigyō's faith was restored after spending time with the youth of Konoha, he also felt purpose in helping Gajasura through his dark time since his father passed away on a mission. Personality ---- Since his early childhood, Shigyo was always quiet, even before his family passing away, but despite that he was friendly to those that approached him. After his father and mother died he became more distant to his classmates and anyone that knew him, Shigyo spent a lot of time angry and eventually hated his life, making him suicidal. He often got into fights at school to take out his anger on others, he was even skilled enough to beat a jōnin who tried to detain him. Underneath his chaotic and suicidal nature he was intelligent and intuitive, such skills progressed when he entered the Anbu Black Ops, however during that time, Shigyo was in a state of depression. He spent a lot of time alone and was late to many events thrown by his friends; though he never told them the true reason for his tardiness, it was from him being lost in life, he couldn't relate to his peers while drowning in the darkness of the anbu and his past. He eventually began to ignore his emotions to perform better on his missions, but it reclined his social ability even more, only creating more of a gap between his generation and the next. Currently Shigyo is more laid back and unphased by much, even ridicule. Some of his depression and worries still linger from regrets, however he chooses not to show this side of himself to others. His attitude is described as mundane or nonchalant because he comes off as unenthusiastic to anything that doesn't involve drinking, women, or gambling. At Konoha's "Yamanaka Casino", he is avoided by some of the best gamblers because as Shigyo got older his intuitive ability progressed to super human ceilings. His abnormal level of intelligence is also a factor when it comes to outsmarting people for gambling, earning him the alias "Konoha's Gambling King" (木の葉のギャンブルキング, Konoha no gyanburukingu). Shigyo still isn't as friendly, but he makes an attempt at socializing with his friends and new people, but the people who don't know him that well call him socially awkward which he laughs off. The majority of Konoha's youth is terrified of "Old Man Shigyo" because he's beaten up a few of them to teach them a lesson, even academy students, but despite it all he has a soft spot for the kids and just wants to watch them develop. His sense of concern and love stems back to his empty childhood, if it wasn't for Gajasura, he might've killed himself a long time ago. The only children in Konoha that accept Shigyo as he is are the children living at the orphanage which he visits 2 or 3 times out of the week. He usually brings them treats and tells them military stories of his battles. Appearance ---- Shigyōkushu has narrow black eyes and a facial expression that implies he is bored, tired, or annoyed. He shares a strong resembles to his father, Shimazu Nara, and like any other Nara male, he wears his hair in a tight pony tail, baring the Nara clan symbol on his back. He wears red earrings in both ears, and can be seen his green battle armor when he is on missions, when Shigyo is inside the village he is usually seen in casual attire. Abilities ---- Like his father, Shigyōkushu is a prodigy shinobi, renown for his skill across the world, this is also evident from him running through the ninja ranks at an early age. Many foreign shinobi can spot him based on his attire, but he is usually identified by the scar over his eye which was given to him by Gouzenma Namikaze. The Land of Fire's current Hokage, as well as his peers have claimed that Shigyōkushu is more than qualified to take up the mantle of Hokage for his wide skill range and experience in combat. His intellect for strategy his highly considered by his nation, so much that the Land of Fire's Daimyo requested that he act as his chief royal guard. Most of the rival nations fear that he is enough to take them all on without the need to command a lot of man power, but what makes his skill terrifying to them is that his father, Shimazu Nara earned a moniker for his military force which was called "Oni-Shimazu". He lead 2,000 men through a 7 day war which consisted of 4 battles. 'Chakra and Physical Prowess' By his own admission, Shigyōkushu's chakra reserves are below average due to his past encounter with Gouzenma. Gouzenma eradicated Shigyo's normal reserves through a special sealing technique that cannot be undone by your run of the mill fūinjutsu users, let alone a common master's. Shigyo originally possessed monstrous levels of chakra, and because of his high IQ combined with jutsu, Gouzenma had to find a way to lessen the playing field. Since Shigyo's chakra has suffered over the years, he's had to resort to even sharper ways to punish his opponents. He's far beyond masterful when it comes to handling his chakra, he has entered a lane of his own when it comes to chakra control, but he was forced to learn different methods in manipulating it based on his challenges with it. During Shigyo's service with the anbu, his taijutsu allowed him multiple ways to handle his opponents without relying on the shadow possession jutsu, in fact his experience in the anbu pushed his proficiency with the skill to unprecedented volumes. Due to Shigyo's broken chakra reserves, he relies on his physical capabilities a lot, so much his body is refined enough to withstand explosions and multiple stab and cut wounds. His speed is slightly above average, though it is nothing impressive, but for him it gets the job done; to make up for his speed he has developed acute reflexes which enables him to respond at last minute to faster opponents and projectiles. To compliment his reflexes he has had to evolve his perceptions and mix them with his experience and knowledge. Shigyo is strong enough to lift weapons twice his body size, he can also punch holes through concrete walls and trees, and based on his precise striking methods, he can end a fight in one or two hits. To end a fight so fast is due to his age and knowledge of the human body which most shinobi know. 'Ninjutsu' Shigyō doesn't rely on his ninjutsu much due to his complications with chakra, but he is well-versed in the ninja arts and during his time in the anbu he used a wide gamut of skills. He has mastered all of the Nara Clan Hiden techniques, as well as invented his own to work in tandem with his low reserves. Shigyō's knowledge with fuinjutsu became extensive in his later years since he is searching for an answer to disable the seal placed upon him. 'Nature Transformation' Shigyo has control over Wind, Fire, and Yin release. With fire release he can perform different styles of offense to burn his targets to death, while with his affinity, the wind style can use a compass of creative techniques. These wind jutsu range from enhancing his speed, creating armor, abruptly influencing his direction and movement through air, to many more alternatives. 'Intelligence' Shigyo's approach to combat is unorthodox, but he relies on bukijutsu and taijutsu, and occasionally ninjutsu. At the beginning of a fight he never goes all out, nor does he reveal his entire arsenal of skills. He chooses to fight in a provoking way that leaves himself open in some exchanges which compels his opponents to aggressively take the offense because they've been fooled into thinking they have an advantage. During this time he checks for signs of openings and other weaknesses to exploit, and while doing this he comes up with theories that may or may not happen. Once he can identify the opponent's weaknesses, Shigyo can access the situation and form low-risk strategies, and even though Shigyo is a threat by himself, his power is amplified with teammates. With a useful squad, Shigyo can create unique strategies by using their strengths, making him an invaluable teammate for his leadership skills. Category:IkkakuKingu